Sweetest Sin
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Seven deadly sins, but for him there would always be eight and she was the most deadly of all. Tala/Julia


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Seven deadly sins, but for him there would always be eight and she was the most deadly of all. (Tala/Julia)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: This was written as a birthday fic for my Angel because I know how much she loves these two together and it has to be said the combination of two hot redheads always works for me too.

**Muse:** Will you stop rambling already, you're giving me a headache.

_Dedi:_ Oh the irony. Anyway this is dedicated **.zulka.** for reasons stated above. So **.zulka.** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_You could stay and watch me fall,  
And of course I'll ask for help,  
Just stay with me now,  
Take my hand,  
We could take our heads off,  
Stay in bed just make love that's all,  
Just stay with me now,_

* * *

****

Sweetest Sin

Lying together like this he could clearly hear the rhythm of her heartbeat. At first, it is fast, pounding in her chest like some fierce drum. But then slowly, bit by bit it slows until it has once again settled into the even beat that he knows.

He doesn't want to be here. Repeatedly he tells himself that he does not want to be here with her. Snuggled close against her breast, her arms wrapped so very tightly around his shoulders as if afraid he might try and leave her.

But he wouldn't, he couldn't. It was as if her small, slender body was melded into his… It was almost as if she had been made for him. They way the fit together like two pieces of a puzzle made the act of leaving impossible.

No, he doesn't want to be here, but he can't help but love to be here.

She is wearing close to nothing, just a fine covering of white lace as delicate as the silk of a spider's web. It leaves her completely covered while at the same time she is completely exposed. In sleep a slight smile flirts with the corners of her bee stung lips, almost as if she is teasing him. And he wants to badly to kiss that sweet, tempting mouth. The bright crimson strands of her hair slip through his fingers like liquid silk and the brilliant copper bangs fall down to frame her exotic face.

He wants to let it go, but he can not. He can not find the power within himself to let _her_ go.

His translucent ultramarine eyes watch her intently, captivated by her exotic colouring. Her skin with its glowing golden hues shaded a dusky pink colour over her high cheekbones. The gleaming emerald eyes flecked with topaz and copper, they are closed, showing exactly how long her eyelashes are. He thinks that she looks beautiful when she sleeps.

But he wants her eyes open. He likes it when the leaf green orbs are wide open, when she can see everything but only has eyes for him. Because that is when he can see something shining in them – freedom. He can remember that the life he led for so long is gone. That the nightmare of his past is over and that he is free to be with her.

He wants to wake her up so much. He needs to so much that it is almost like a burning pain in the hollow of he chest. The feverish desire to wake her just to stare into her eyes and kiss her, before removing what little clothing there is left covering her elfin like body.

He feels different around her, as if he has to protect her, though she is by far one of the strongest people he knows. And he finds that strange because for most of his life he has been content to be on his own. He neither wanted nor needed human companionship. But all that has suddenly changed for he feels that if he lost her he would lose everything. Everything he has, doesn't have, would never have, and couldn't wait to have.

As much as he found himself loathed to say it, it was a truth that he could not hide from. He loves her. Love, it was the sin he was brought up to hate. That weak, useless emotion that could sap the strength right from your veins and leave you broken and defenceless in its grasp.

He hates the sin, but loves the sinner. He loves it when she kisses him. He loves it when she hugs him, looks at him, fights with him, loves and laughs with him.

But what he loves the most is to be here in her arms. In that safe dark place where there is nothing to hurt and nothing to harm. Where he will wake up and she will be smiling, holding him, and giving him those sweet kisses that he craves so much.

* * *

Lamb: I had a lot of fun writing this, plus I always love to mess around with Tala's head.

**Muse:** Just like you mess with mine.

_Dedi: _And here was me thinking it was the other way. Well **.zulka. **we hope that you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
